Storm Warning
by sshaw101
Summary: Robbie watched as everything he had ever known to be true disappear with the coming of dawn. English prompts part 4 of 4. CABBIE - HINT OF BADE - DASH OF JANDRE


**So this is the last of it. If you read any of these or all of them, I hope the continuation made sense and you enjoyed them. Finally we get to the kids all grown up. Anywho, I wish it was more Cabbie, but I feel it's enough to satisfy. **

**Disclaimer: I hasn't been for thee LONGEST time and sadly never will be :(**

* * *

**Peeples:**

**Louie=Robbie**

**Charlotte=Cat**

**Emily=Jade**

**Tim=Beck**

**Alyssa=meant to be Alyssa Vaughn**

**Charlie=Andre**

**Eli=Eli McAllister (from the pilot)**

* * *

"Parents," Cat muttered under her breath. She wasn't an only child so they had no reason to baby her. She was almost eighteen after all, a recent high school graduate. Senior week with her best friends at the beach wasn't too much to ask for, was it? It was only a few hour's drive, so what was the big deal? Cat decided to call her dad. Her mom and step-dad may be overprotective, but Daddy could never say "no" to his little girl. The ringing on the other line was silenced by a voice.

"Hey Kitty Cat, what's up?" her dad asked.  
"Hi Daddy. Um, could I maybe go to San Diego with my friends next week? Pretty please, Daddy, please," she pleaded trying to sound as sweet as she could.  
"Of course, sweetheart. How long?"  
"Sunday night through Friday," she told him biting the inside of her cheek.  
"Caterina, you called your father!" came her mother's frustrated voice.

"Great, just wonderful," Cat sighed.  
"Put your mother on the phone, please."  
"Sure thing, Daddy." She handed her mother the phone and walked out of the room to listen.  
"Hello, Beck. Did she ask you about the trip?" When she didn't hear an immediate response, she continued. "Andre and I both told her 'no'."  
"Is that Robbie kid going?" Beck asked. He knew his ex-wife didn't particularly like her daughter's best friend, but she loved the way he treated Cat.  
"He is," Jade sighed, "but she still doesn't have a ride down there, and you know how I feel about public transportation," she scoffed.  
"Well that won't be a problem. Alyssa, Blake, and I are heading down there for the day. We can pick Cat up on the way there," he offered.  
"Yeah, I guess that'd be great. I'm still worried about her, though. Beck, tell me I'm being crazy."  
"You're being crazy," he told his ex-wife, complying with her request.  
"Well I don't understand why she can't just go to the Shore up here," she ranted.  
"Jade, she's your daughter. She'll be fine. There's no need to worry," he assured his ex-wife.  
"Well I gotta go pick up Evie from her friend's house. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Jade handed the phone back go her daughter. "Well you better start packing," she simply said.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Cat squealed enveloping her mother in a tight hug. Thanks to her parents' extremely loud talking, she heard the whole thing. She'd have to spend two hours with her half-brother and his silly antics, but it'd be worth it. She really did wish she got to see him more. Although they were only two years apart, Blake was adopted when he was seven and by then Cat was living with her mother and step-dad. He also went to a special school since he was autistic, so the trip down would serve as some much needed bonding time.

* * *

It was the first full day of their beach trip. All eight had all arrived around dinner time the night before and decided to go grab something to eat. Afterwards, they went back to the house to just lounge around. They all called it a night relatively early and went to bed dreaming of the adventures the week held.

* * *

"Major flooding along the East Coast. Storm looking to worsen as it moves towards the West," the weatherman announced. The weather was a little cloudy in San Diego, but the friends were determined to make the best of their week. They decided to go to the beach and pack as much fun in as possible. At six o'clock, they gathered for dinner, deciding on hamburgers and hot dogs. With so much activity on the first day, the group couldn't imagine how the rest of their trip could get any better.

* * *

As the week went on, the weather got progressively worse. Whereas on Monday it was just cloudy, rain started slowly, but became increasingly worse. Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky and wind rattled the roof.

"It's getting pretty bad out there," said Cat.  
"Bad?" Robbie replied astonished. "For California this is like a monsoon. It's been raining all day, nonstop!"  
"I guess you're right. It'll probably stop soon and be all sunny again in no time," she suggested trying to be optimistic.  
"Hey guys," their friend Eli greeted unenthusiastically. "My mom said the storm turned into a hurricane and will hit near here in the next few days. She says I have to leave tomorrow."  
"This is the worst week ever," Cat pouted.  
"We'll stay as long as we can, than come back later in the summer," Robbie told his best friend.  
"Okay," she perked up quickly.

* * *

By Thursday, only Robbie and Cat remained at the house. They called their parents to let them know they'd be staying and waiting out the storm, since the main streets out were beginning to flood. Cat's mother was more than angry, but decided her daughter was old enough to make decisions for herself. Her mom informed Cat that her father and his family got home safe, so she didn't have to worry. Robbie's parents were a little more hesitant to let the teens say, but they had complete confidence in their son. The rain continued, as well as the rest of the horrific weather. After Robbie hung up with his family, he flopped down on the couch next to his best friend.

"I guess it's just you and me, girly," Robbie tried to lighten the mood.  
"I guess, but we can't really do a lot," she replied pessimistically.  
"We can have all the fun we could ever imagine. Plus, we don't have to worry about the other guys." Suddenly the room began to shake.  
"Earthquake!" Cat yelled.  
"Quick, hide under the table!" Robbie instructed. The trembles stopped after a minute or two, and the two friends proceeded on with their day. The earthquakes, however, continued and increased in magnitude. Lucky for the friends, the house was set far enough from the beach that floods wouldn't be an issue. Robbie and Cat gathered everything they'd need, and decided to camp out in the basement for the brunt of the storm. They had already brought boxes of food down, and Robbie was able to move their mattresses to the basement. All that was left now was their personal items and a few miscellaneous things.

"We need flashlights, candles, and matches. You know I hate the dark," Cat told him very seriously.  
"Already got them here. I'll bring this down, then we'll have dinner." As Robbie was coming up, the house shook again. The two friends grabbed the last of the boxes and ran downstairs. Debris flew everywhere and the two narrowly made it inside. After they were safely downstairs and both had caught their breaths, Robbie started speaking.  
"Fun time we're having here, isn't it?" he laughed. Robbie didn't have many things going for him in life, but everyone could agree that he was funny.

"Well I'll say. In all my life, I've never seen a storm like this before. I can't wait until we can get out of here and go home."

"Cat, we may not make it. Nothing's guaranteed. I just want you to know this past week has been the best week of my life."  
"Mine too. I'm glad I have a friend like you," she smiled. They went back to sitting in silence until she spoke. "Robbie, do you think our families are okay?"  
"I don't know. I guess we can only hope. Let's just go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings," he reassured.

* * *

The next morning Robbie awoke slowly, then remembered the day before and jumped up instantly. The house was silent and the storm seemed to have stopped completely overnight. Robbie turned to the mattress where Cat had slept and found it completely made, but empty. He grabbed a flashlight to light his way and decided to look around. Robbie walked up to the main level, hoping to find his best friend. As he emerged from the basement, he couldn't believe his eyes. Robbie watched as everything he had ever known to be true disappear with the coming of dawn.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge cliffhanger that will never be resolved. Just make up what you want to happen. There won't be any more, so there's a 99.999% chance you'll never get an answer. Again, sorry but not sorry. Ugh! Two hours at the doctor's to figure out my ear ache is probably just my wisdom teeth. So…I hope you liked these, even if it was just a teeny bit. This started off in the very beginning kinda being based of a great friend's (KnowMyNameNotMyStory) story You Belong With Me, with Robbie being blind, but then I changed it cause it was getting a bit too farfetched. I hope this wasn't too jumpy from one thing to another. Until next time, stay classy and be forever young :)**

**-Sami**


End file.
